His Freak
by Vezulow
Summary: Singer and teen sensation Austin Moon has a hard time admitting how he truly feels about the people he likes and lately the singer wants Ally's former crush, the clumsy but loveable Dallas, and he is going to get him. He doesn't care how anyone feels, but he wants to be Dallas's freak.


**So in the midst of all the work I've had to do, I've decided that I would entertain you guys with a new one shot. It's Dallstin, so yeah! I hope you all enjoy, and I can't wait to be back full time, dropping the sequels and a rewrite of Protector.**

* * *

Austin sat high and mighty in his chair. He hated school, but he only came to see one figure. He didn't need anyone other than Dallas. He loved Dallas with everything he had, but he could never get the boy to notice him. Austin knew he was gay the moment he started high school. Inside the locker room he wouldn't tear his eyes from some of the souls that wondered around. In the showers, he would have to be last and almost late to class because he would grow hard from watching cocks swing between other's legs. He loved cock, and he wanted to taste Dallas's.

Austin wasn't new to gay sex. He and his best friend Dez had fooled around several times. Austin knew he was gay, but Dez was still questioning his sexuality. Austin knew Dez enjoyed tasting is cum and having a hard dick up his ass, but he didn't force anything onto Dez. He, from firsthand experience, knew how hard it was to accept the fact that you liked guys. It wasn't an easy task to do. Everyone had their secret, and Austin's just happened to be the fact that he was gay and in love with the most popular guy at school.

The blonde haired beauty smiled when he saw the star of the school's football, soccer, and basketball team enter the room. Dallas was very athletic, and that was one of the many things Austin liked about him. Austin felt his heart race when he saw the stud walk around the room. He did this every day. There was no seat he sat in twice. He would move around the classroom until he found a new seat. Austin always hoped that he would make Trent get up. No doubt, Trent was cute and was hung, but he wasn't as cute as Dallas.

Austin sat in silence as he let his hand move over the worksheet in front of his eyes. Austin was a hard worker. He would do whatever it took to get the job done, and school was the only way that his parents allowed him to practice music. Austin had to keep his grades up or that would be the end of musical career. Austin just sighed as he felt Dallas walk by him. He was hoping that he would stop and make Trent get up, but that hope died in his throat when he walked past Trent's row.

Austin let his eyes look up from the paper. He needed to know where Dallas was going. He followed his every movement intensely. When Dallas stopped at the opposite row, Austin felt his heart pick up. He had forgotten all about Elliot on the opposite side. He followed Dallas down the row and couldn't help but smile when he felt Dallas's back against his shoulder. Dallas had chosen the seat of Elliot. With no problems at all, Dallas had his seat, and Austin had his chance. This was what he had waited for. Just one hour to talk to him.

Once he felt Dallas inside him, he didn't care if the entire school knew he was gay. He just needed to feel Dallas throbbing inside him, begging for more of Austin's body. He just needed Dallas to know that his body was open for him. He wasn't going to be used as some cheap fuck, but he wanted to open the door to a relationship with Dallas. He knew that Dallas was into girls, but it was worth a try; right? If Dallas enjoyed like Austin knew he would, things would take a turn for the best, and he would have Dallas screaming his name for more.

Austin let his eyes fall back to the work at hand. He really needed to finish it, but he couldn't stop thinking about Dallas. He let his eyes follow to the boy's perfect brunette hair. He moved farther south and looked at the brown hazel orbs. He didn't want to give himself up before he had his prey, so he couldn't look him in the eyes. He did his best and just moved farther south.

Austin stopped when he saw Dallas raising his arms. He could see the waistband of the American Eagle boxer briefs. No one knew it, other than Dez that Austin had a major fetish for American Eagle. Although, he didn't wear the brand himself, he loved the way it cupped other boy's erections and gave him the perfect picture of their asses. Austin wasn't some freak, but he would pretty much do anything for just one whiff of Dallas's underwear.

Austin let his move more. The moved south to stare at Dallas's crotch. He wanted was beneath the fabric. He needed what was beneath the fabric. He didn't know if he would be able to function without it. He had seen the rod soft plenty of time in the showers, but he wanted to see it hard. He wanted to see it throbbing and begging for attention. He wanted to see the hard cock moving in and out of his mouth or even slamming in and out of his worn hole. He wanted to feel it. He wanted Dallas to cum inside his body, and he wanted Dallas to taste his.

Austin quickly let his head jump back to his work when he felt Dallas's head move. He couldn't get caught, and he couldn't let the boner he was sporting in his pants appear. Austin always got boners, and he would always wear the tightest of pants. It was a public relations move that his agent suggested. The more that Austin showed off, the more his albums sold. Austin thought the idea was wonderful, but now he regretted ever pulling the jeans onto his body. There was absolutely no way to hide the six inch cock that was attached to his thigh.

He really needed a release, but he didn't know how long it would take him to get Dallas. He needed to wait. He had to wait, or at least wait for the right time. Austin didn't want to take any chance of getting caught in the bathroom, so he tried his best to will the erection away. He had to at least hide it enough to walk to his next class. He hated walking around the school. The only class he was really worried about was his gym class. There, he could tear from his constricting clothing, let his erection flop around, and he could see Dallas's.

Although, Dallas and Austin had the same gym class, there were two teachers. One was Dallas's coach and the other was a filler for those who didn't participate in sports. Austin thought long and hard, but smiled when he realized that he was on the basketball team. He never played due to the fact that his concerts interfered, but he was still a part of the Marino High Manatees. He still had his yellow and white letterman jacket in the back of his closet. He was an athlete, and that made him and Dallas have the same gym hour.

He smiled at the thought, but only frowned when he realized that he had to make through three more classes. This is why he hated school. He only wanted to come to school to continue his music and to see Dallas. He hated the building, but he knew he had to deal with it. If he was going to get Dallas in the showers, he had to wait, and he had to deal with or without an erection.

The day passed on as a number or bells rang through Austin's ears. That was another thing he hated, the bells, but at this moment he loved the bell. That was the bell that signaled it was time for his gym class. It was time for him to get what he wanted. Time for him to seduce Dallas and taste that mighty Dallas cum. Taste those lips and move his hand through the locks that fell from Dallas's head. He would have his chance to get what he wanted, and he wasn't going to waste any time.

Austin stood from his desk in his history class, and he pretty much ran to the locker room. He didn't wait on anyone. He needed to see Dallas, and he needed to see him fast. Austin walked through the door of the room, and he immediately felt his cock grow. He was surrounded by countless numbers of cocks and balls. Although, they were all hot and interesting, there was only one that he showed affection towards. Austin walked over to his locker, and he let his hand open the locker. He stripped from the clothing, and he quickly jumped into his gym uniform.

The less time he spent getting dressed, the more he would have to look at Dallas getting undressed. He locked away his belongings and took a seat on the bench. He smiled at his timing. Just as he sat down, Dallas walked through the door.

Dallas walked to his locker, and he let his shirt drop out of his fist, revealing every ab he had. It was the perfect hardness, and everything felt right. Dallas was a matured teenager. He might have only been seventeen, but he had a full treasure trail. One that led from the opening in his belly to the base of his cock. Dallas let his hand rub over his chest before he let his fingers drop into the waistband of his pants. Well, they were more of sweats. He pulled the material down his legs, and he couldn't help but smile at the bulge that popped off them.

Austin just felt his cock twitch when he saw the bulge coming from Dallas's pants. He had seen it several times, and every time he felt his body churn with horniness. He could wait any longer. Austin, for once in his life, knew that today was going to be different. He knew that after this class, in the showers, he was going to have Dallas's cock. He knew he was going to let his tongue move over it, and he knew he was going to let Dallas probe his opening. He didn't care who walked in on them. He would invite them to join.

Dallas let his legs move up and into the shorts that he was required to wear. He threw on the matching shirt and walked around until he found his shoes. He let his feet slide into them before turning and looking towards Austin. He smiled towards the blonde before walking out of the locker room. He knew Austin watched him. It was an everyday thing, and he couldn't help but feel flattered that someone was attracted to him. He just smiled to himself before walking out of the room. If he was late again his coach would have his head on silver platter.

Time passed as more and more sweat poured from both Austin's and Dallas's faces. This is why Austin never played sports. The workouts and practices was just too much to endure. He wouldn't be able to handle this on a regular basis, but today was different. He wanted Dallas to sweat as much as he could. He wanted to taste and Dallas's stench. He just wanted it all. Today Austin just wanted to be Dallas's freak.

"Okay, go hit the showers," the coach called out.

Austin sighed as he rushed to the showers. He didn't care that he was stark naked before he walked into the showers. He didn't have a towel. He had his body wash and his hands. He walked into a stall and turned the water on. He didn't want to wash away his stench because he knew it was riveting. The water turned on, and he just stepped to the side. He got the last stall, and he knew that Dallas would enter the one right beside him. The one thing he liked about the stalls at Marino High was that there were so dividers.

When one boy walked into a shower, it was opened for the entire room to see, and that was the one thing that Austin loved. He had full access to see Dallas's body, and he wasn't going to waste any time.

Austin could hear the voices of his teammates entering the showers. He knew none of them would come to the far end. Austin was in the shower that Dallas had to himself. Austin couldn't help but smile when he heard Dallas walk into the showers. He could hear the base in his voice, and it was sending shock waves down his spine. He loved it when Dallas spoke. It was more like angles singing.

Austin closed his eyes, and he felt his breath hitch when he felt Dallas's cock pressing into his right cheek. Austin's eyes shot open, and he leaned back into Dallas's chest. He didn't care anymore. He could feel the sweat rolling from Dallas's chest, and it was only bringing more and more rise to his cock. He could smell Dallas's musk, and it was just intoxicating. Austin had to have more. He let his body turn to face Dallas's. He stepped forward, closing the gap between them, and he let his mouth connect with Dallas's lips.

Dallas didn't hesitate to let Austin into his mouth. He could feel his cock growing, and it was something so pleasurable. He loved seeing Austin like this. It didn't take a rocket scientist to see how Austin stared at him. Dallas wasn't clueless. He knew what Austin wanted, and he was going to give him just that, but he knew what he wanted. He knew what he needed. He needed Austin Moon on his knees swallowing a hard seven inch cock.

Austin pulled from Dallas's mouth before letting his tongue dance over his lips. It was just something he did to get the ball rolling. Austin let his hand slide up the sides of Dallas's body, and he couldn't help but moan at the curves he felt. It was just soft, yet so hard. It was the perfect body for the perfect fuck. Austin glided his hands upward, and he stopped when reached Dallas's nipples. They were about the same height, to this would come east to Austin. He stepped as close as he could before letting his legs buckle.

He lowered his head a little, and he took the right nipple into his mouth. He instantly let his tongue dance around the hard bud, and it was just something worth his while. He bit down a little, and he could feel Dallas's cock pressing into his. He let his teeth graze over the bud, and it sent shock waves down Dallas's back. He had never experienced something so powerful. No man or woman he had ever fucked made him feel like this. It made him feel as if he was about to burst without touching himself.

Dallas had to get the ball rolling before he let his orgasm go. He pushed Austin back enough to regain himself. He just needed a minute. He didn't want to cum before the party got started. He looked at the lust in Austin's eyes, and he felt his cock give a slight twitch. He smiled at Austin, and he just let his mouth open. He knew what he wanted, and he was going to get it.

"Moon, come and suck my cock," he ordered.

Austin looked towards the boy with a new heat in his body. It was just perfect. He loved that demanding side of Dallas, and it was only turning him on more and more. Austin walked closer to Dallas before dropping to his knees. He had performed several blow jobs. He placed his hand around the hard shaft, and he felt Dallas let out a sigh. He loved hearing Dallas's pleasure. He let his hand move up and down the hardness a little before lowering his mouth to the cock. He let his tongue slip from his mouth, and he let it swivel over the head.

"Yeah, Aussie, suck my dick," Dallas moaned out.

Austin smiled before letting his mouth engulf the hardened shaft. He could feel the shaft throbbing in his mouth, and it was only sending waves of pleasure through both of their bodies. Austin couldn't let go of the hard seven inches. He had to feel the tip at the back of his throat. He had to suck as if his life depended on it. He took the entire length into his mouth, and he let out a muffled moan as he felt Dallas's black pubs rubbing against his nose. He loved feeling the feeling he felt. He pulled up before quickly sliding back down, hardly give Dallas to chance to moan.

"Aww fuck, Moon," he moaned out.

He was loving it all. This was just what he needed. It was the perfect way to let out stress. He was loving it, but he needed to feel his cock slamming in and out of the hot mouth. He stopped Austin before pulling his hand to the back of his head. He placed his cock on his tongue, and he proceeded in thrusting upward. He gained the friction he needed, and he watched as his cock slid in and out of Austin's mouth. The gagging and sucking noises were music to his ears. Austin Monica Moon was on his knees taking his cock.

There was no better feeling than that.

Austin pulled away from Dallas's cock. He needed to catch his breath. He quickly caught before letting his tongue slide down the throbbing vein. He let his tongue dance across the length before licking the cock from tip to base. He knew how to pleasure someone, and he was doing a mighty job. Austin licked his way back up to the head, and he placed a tender kiss to it before letting is tongue slip into the slit. He let the taste of Dallas's precum dance over his tongue, and it was better than he expected.

He pulled from the cock before dropping to the heavy balls that hung below. He kissed the hairy nuts before taking each on into his mouth. He let his tongue move across the girth and circumference of the balls. He could feel something churning in them. He pulled off them with a loud plop before slipping the cock into his mouth. He needed to have it nice and slick. They didn't have time for lube or preparing him, but he wished they did.

He let his mouth suckle on the head before sliding back down the entire length. He deep throated the cock before licking back up. He swirled his tongue over the head once again before placing a tender kiss to the head. He pulled away before letting his bod stand.

His cock was throbbing. His hole was lusting after the hard seven inches in front of him. He reached forward, and he gripped Dallas's cock with his hand and used it as a rope. He lead the teenage to the small bench that was in the hall way. They were finally alone, and he would have that cock inside of his hole.

Austin took a seat against the bench. He let his back connect with the wood. He pulled Dallas around his body, and he let him rest at the edge. He needed Dallas inside of him. He needed to feel the cock moving in and out of his body, but Dallas had other plans.

Dallas let his knees fall to the floor. He let his hand move to Austin's hips. He leaned down into Austin's hole, and he took a long whiff. It only brought rise to his cock. He let his tongue fall from his mouth, and he let it slip into the slightly hairy hole. He let his tongue dance across Austin's skin, and it was only causing him to lose himself.

"Awww fuck Dallas, f-unkk - fuck," Austin moaned.

Dallas smiled before letting his tongue dig deeper into the opening. He let his tongue probe the opening before thrusting it in and out. He loved seeing Austin wither beneath him, and the begging was only bring rise to his cock. This was what they both wanted, and it wouldn't be long before they both had it.

Dallas kissed the hole before pulling away. He looked at Austin's face and smiled before he let his hand grip the six inch cock. He let his hand jerk it slowly letting his mouth ask one question.

"You ready for my dick Aussie?"

Austin couldn't speak. He was in so much pleasure. He looked at Dallas and just let out a loud moan. A moan that would make anyone in the room hard and horny. Dallas smiled before letting his hand cease its actions. He gripped his cock and spit onto it a little. He stroked it once or twice before lining up with the hole and pushing his way into it.

Dallas stopped when he felt his entire length inside of Austin. It was just wonderful. He had never been inside something so tight. It was sending pleasure through his body. He closed his eyes before pulling out and thrusting his way in. He could feel and hear Austin's moans. He leaned down to Austin's ear and let his playful side take over.

"What do you want Aussie?"

Austin moaned a soft moan before letting his mouth open.

"I want you to fuck me, long and hard," Austin moaned out through pleasure.

Dallas smiled before letting his cock press harder and deeper into Austin. He pulled from the hole completely before increasing his thrusting tenfold. He rammed his way inside the tight walls of Austin. It was just something needed to be stretched. He could feel Austin clenching around his cock, and it was only sending him in a deeper bliss. He had never experienced anything like this before. No one was a good as Austin. He thrust his hips upward, and he felt the tip of his cock press against that bundle of nerves.

He knew he had hit it because Austin's body jumped with excitement.

"Ri-gh-gh-t there, hit there," Austin more than screamed.

Dallas smiled before letting his thrusting relate to a jackhammer tearing a street up. He made his hips grind closer to Austin's opening, and he could feel his entire head press against Austin. He knew he was doing it right. He pounded the boy. The only sound that could be heard from them was that of balls slapping against ass. Dallas's balls slapping against Austin's ass. Dallas was loving the feeling. He never wanted it to end, but he knew it had too. He could feel his orgasm approach as he pushed into Austin one last time.

He let his hands dig into Austin's flesh, his cock pressed completely against Austin's prostate, and his sweat dripping from his forehead to Austin's chest. He plunged in and closed his eyes, letting every drop of his cum cover Austin's insides. He tried his best to count, but it was no use. Shot after shot of his sperm covered Austin's insides. He couldn't help but moan when he pulled from Austin's hole. The sensitivity of his cock was over the roof. The only thing he could do was moan.

Dallas looked at the sperm ejecting its self from Austin's hole. He couldn't help but smile. He looked up and noticed the hard cock that was softening. He gripped the cock, and he let his fingers fly up and down the shaft. He lowered his mouth to the cock, and he wasted no time in letting it settle in his mouth.

Dallas moved his head up and down over the cock. He could taste every inch of Austin Moon. He closed his eyes before letting his tongue run across the head. He knew Austin was close. He bit down on the slit, and it sent waves of pleasure through Austin's body. Within seconds Dallas's mouth was filled with Austin's cum. Nothing could get better than this moment.

Dallas tried his best to take the cum through his body, but most of it slid from the corner of his mouth. He looked down at a spent Austin and smiled. He really wanted a nap now, but he knew they were both late for their next class.

Dallas stopped at the thought at the next class. Gym was his last class.

He looked at Austin, and he just smiled. He didn't know what it was, but he had just found himself a freak. Not any little freak. His freak.


End file.
